


You´re Beautiful

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baile, Coreografia, Cumplir 15 años, M/M, Me molesta la diferencia de edad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis bailaba, Liam bailaba, Zayn bailaba, Niall tenía una posible novia y Harry... Harry solo quería hacer feliz a su mamá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You´re Beautiful

*

Louis se fijó en su celular, iba temprano, muy temprano, pero era llegar temprano al gimnasio o pasarse otra hora con su madre diciéndole que tenían que ir al centro comercial a comprar más ropa, con cuatro niñas a cuestas, no gracias, no estaba interesado en tener esa conversación, menos cuando él, justamente él, era el encargado de llevar a Lottie a la ropa interior, Jesús, no ni loco lo haría.

Cuando llegó al gimnasio no se sorprendió en ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, había alguien esperando en los escalones, jugando con su celular.

-Hola-le dijo poniéndose frente a él tapándole un poco con su propia sombra la cara-¿Estas esperando a Liam?

El chico levanto la mirada y oh… oh... OH… Louis no tenía un tipo en específico, pero tenía una enorme debilidad por los ojos verdes, y no podía dejar de admirar lo bonito que se veía su cabello en esa estúpida tela sobre su frente, y esos labios… ¿Se pintaba la boca?, porque enserio, esos labios eran rosas, había visto ese color en Lottie, luego de ponerse labial.

-Hola-murmuró el chico sonriendo.

Diablos, tenía hoyuelos, ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Dónde estuvo durante los 18 años de vida de Louis?, bueno quizá durante los últimos cuatro, cuándo Louis se dio cuenta que los chicos no sonaban tan mal para tener una relación, o contacto físico, todavía no acababa de decidir que le interesaba más.

-¿Hola?-el chico volvió a decirle-¿También esperas a Liam?

Louis asintió, estaba bien, podía controlarse un poco mejor- Sí.

-¿Eres uno de los chicos que bailan con él?-murmuró guardando su celular en su bolsillo, Louis casi se pierde en lo interminable de sus piernas, y esos jeans, por favor, estaban pintados sobre su piel, como había entrado en ellos sería algo interesante que le gustaría descubrir.

-Soy uno de los chicos que trabajan con el-lo corrigió Louis.

-¿No bailas entonces?

Louis rodo los ojos-Sí, pero suena un poco raro ¿No crees?- de pronto se dio cuenta de quién era ese chico-¿Eres el nuevo bailarín?-dijo sonriéndole-Soy Louis.

Los ojos verdes se vieron un tanto confundidos-Harry-levantó la mano y Louis la estrecho, muy bien sus manos eran grandes, o quizá las suyas eran muy pequeñas, Zayn siempre le decía eso.

-Es genial que hayas llegado ya, cuándo Josh se fue de la ciudad pensamos que a Liam le daría un ataque- se sentó a su lado- pero es genial que ya tenemos un repuesto, ¿Te ha dicho Liam lo que debes de hacer?-Harry lo observo de lado- supongo que sí, no pude estar antes, estuve de vacaciones en casa de mi abuela, acabo de llegar ayer, Liam me dijo que había un chico nuevo.

Espero por si Harry decía algo, pero parecía más interesado en escuchar a Louis, lo que era bueno, porque Louis amaba que le pusieran atención, este chico parecía cada vez más y más su tipo, suponiendo que él tuviera un tipo.

-¿Estas nervioso?-preguntó de lado- es fácil, luego de varias fiestas te das cuenta que es más de lo mismo, solo bailas con las chicas de los cumpleaños y hacemos un mini show con los pasos que Liam monta, las chicas son fáciles de llevar, a veces quieren bailar con uno de nosotros alguna canción lenta, un vals, pero nada del otro mundo, además no creo que Liam te permita bailar la primera vez con la festejada.

Harry se rio bajito-Yo creo que si voy a poder bailar esa canción lenta, en caso de que quisiera.

Louis arrugó el ceño-Nah, no creo-chasqueo su lengua- algunas festejadas son lindas, pero son políticas de Liam nada de meterse con ellas, porque ya sabes, nadie quiere un berrinche en medio de la fiesta.

-¿Nunca lo has hecho entonces?-Harry quiso saber y apoyo su codo en su rodilla, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tener algo con la persona de la fiesta.

Louis fingió indignarse-Claro que no, soy un profesional.

-Eso espero-murmuró Harry.

Louis iba a preguntarle a que se refería, pero vio el coche de Liam estacionarse, se puso de pie sacudiéndose los vaqueros que llevaba.

-Vamos a trabajar entonces-observo a Harry por el hombro, y bueno él siempre había estado orgulloso de la parte baja que tenía, era un buen trasero, Harry podía admirarlo si eso quería, los ojos verdes lo estaban recorriendo, hasta que noto que Louis lo miraba, y había sonreído, maldito embustero- ¿Vienes?-le preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

Harry se puso de pie, pero no camino, Louis se encogió de hombros, Liam venía corriendo, detrás de él venía Zayn con otro chico rubio.

-Louis-murmuró Liam- ¿Tienes mucho esperando?

Louis negó-El bueno de Harry estaba haciendo más sencillo esperarte- señaló al chico- estábamos hablando del trabajo y cosas así.

Liam le sonrió-Genial-luego camino hasta Harry-Hola, soy Liam.

Louis vio a Harry tomar su mano-Harry.

-Alto-Louis levantó la mano, Zayn y el rubio ahora estaban a su lado, Zayn parecía cansado y el rubio por el contrario parecía con mucha energía-¿No se conocían?

Liam negó-¿Cómo pretendes que lo conozca si es la primera vez que lo veo?

Louis hizo una mueca-¿No es Harry el remplazó de Josh?

Liam negó viéndolo de reojo y sacando las llaves para abrir la puerta, el gimnasio era de su tío, lo que era bueno, porque para ensayar las coreografías no podían ensayar en la casa de alguien-Niall es el remplazó de Josh-el rubio que estaba junto a Zayn le sonrió, pero Louis apenas y le dio una mirada-Harry es nuestro cliente.

-¿Cliente?

Louis vio como Harry sonreía y caminaba detrás de Liam, pero antes de entrar se dio la vuelta un poco- ¿La regla de no tener nada que ver con la persona del cumpleaños sigue en pie?

Louis se sonrojo hasta las orejas-¿Por qué quieres una fiesta?-murmuró-¿Por qué quieres bailarines para tu fiesta?

Zayn le dio una palmadita bostezando-Vamos Tommo, tengamos esta conversación dentro del gimnasio, hay unos perfectos colchones en los cuales puedo descansar mientras tú conoces al festejado.

Niall camino detrás de él-Es un gusto conocerte Louis, pareces genial bailando, por lo que he visto en videos.

Louis sonrió menos sonrojado-Gracias, ¿De dónde saliste tú?

Zayn contestó por Niall-Estaba en mi curso de guitarra de las vacaciones, Josh se fue, Niall estaba disponible, es buen bailarín.

-Tengo sangre irlandesa- Niall le dijo a Louis, como si eso fuera suficiente.

Liam prendió las luces, Louis lo vio hablar un momento con Harry antes de asentir-Vamos a sentarnos un momento-Liam les dijo-Harry va a decirnos que cosa es lo que quiere para su fiesta, lo discutimos y vemos que haremos-Harry asintió en su dirección.

Louis se sentó a un lado de Liam, Zayn se recostó contra los colchones, Niall se quedó de pie viendo a Harry.

-Te conozco-dijo luego de unos momentos-eres el hermano de Gemma.

Harry lo observó de lado, luego arrugó el ceño y rodo los ojos-¿Eres el chico que salió con ella el fin de semana cierto?

Niall asintió-El mismo, no te vi en su casa cuándo la lleve de regreso.

Harry levantó la mano-Por favor cállate-dijo sonriendo- los vi besarse en el portal, no iba a dejar que entraras a mi casa.

Liam arrugó el ceño-¿Sales con la hermana de Harry?

Niall asintió-Mi lindo cuñadito-dijo el rubio.

-Gemma salió con otro chico ayer-Harry susurró observándolo-¿Qué dices a eso?

Louis vio a Niall pensarlo un momento antes de encoger los hombros- Tengo que esforzarme más entonces.

Harry bufó-Eres buena persona, espero que Gemma no se equivoque contigo.

Zayn rodo sobre su estómago-¿Podemos dejar de lado la vida amorosa de Niall y concentrarnos en el trabajo?

Harry asintió-Lo siento-luego tomo aire-Voy a cumplir quince años en dos semanas, mi madre va a hacerme una fiesta-los chicos asintieron, Louis se veía aturdido-así que necesito un lindo baile con que impresionar a mis familiares.

-¿Por qué?-Louis preguntó un poco más fuerte de lo debido, Liam le dio una mirada para que guardara silencio-¿Qué?

-Mi padrastro tiene raíces latinas-dijo Harry rascándose el hombro- así que él ha estado diciéndome durante un año que a las persona las festejan cuándo cumplen quince años…

Niall lo interrumpió-A las chicas las festejan-especifico- con vestidos ampones, bailes por todos lados, y cosas así, pero a las chicas no a los chicos.

Harry rodo los ojos-Si bueno, mi padrastro, Robín-les dijo- le dijo eso a mi mamá luego de que ella ya estuviera muy ilusionada, cuando lo descubrí no tuve el corazón para parar las cosas.

-¿Hay salón para la fiesta?-Liam preguntó.

-Tu padrastro te paso a joder la existencia-Zayn murmuró con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tu hermana con vestido largo, amo mi trabajo-Niall suspiro.

-¿Tienes quince años?- Louis dijo más fuerte que todos.

Harry pensó un momento-Sí hay salón para fiesta, mi padrastro es buena persona, no quiero menciones a mi hermana, y sí tengo 15 años-le dijo a Louis directamente-¿Algún problema?

Louis bufó-No es posible, no eres legal para mí-dijo sin pensarlo.

Zayn se rio junto a Niall y Liam solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda-¿Entonces qué quieres, un vals?

Harry seguía viendo a Louis, pero se obligó a ver a Liam-No, Jesús, eso sería un desastre, le dije a mi madre que bailaría con ella y con Gemma, con ustedes algo así como un baile moderno ¿Esta bien?

-Tú pagas Harry-Liam murmuró-puedes pedir lo que quieras.

Harry se mordió el pulgar-¿Lo que quiera?

Liam asintió-¿Qué clase de baile quieres?

-No lo sé, algo sencillo, donde mis piernas no se tropiezan por todos lados.

Niall se acercó-¿Sabes mover las caderas?-luego hizo un movimiento a los lados, Harry sintió envidia de ese movimiento de caderas.

-Nah, pero puedo hacer el twerking-Harry dijo orgulloso.

Louis se puso de pie-No, no, no-se acercó poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, sus perfectas caderas,   
Harry lo notó- no estas bailando eso, por favor Harry, no bailamos esas cosas.

-Liam dijo que lo que yo quisiera-Harry le informó.

-No quieres eso créeme, no quieres un video donde por años la gente te vea hacer ese movimiento.

-Quizá quiera verlo en ti-Harry le dijo sonriendo.

Louis abrió la boca, luego levanto la mano-No, no, no,-repitió-tienes quince años-luego negó-Jesús, tienes catorce, no quince, todavía no es tu cumpleaños, voy a ser profesional.

Harry sonrió de todas maneras-No me veo de catorce.

-Lo note Harold-murmuró Louis cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sabes que no es Harold mi nombre cierto?, es solo Harry.

Liam aplaudió-Esta bien, escucha esto, ¿Qué tal un break dance? Solo tendrías que aprender algunos pasos, básicamente nosotros hacemos todo y te hacemos lucir bien.

Harry asintió-Eso suena bien, mientras pueda aprenderlo en dos semanas.

-¿Cumples años en dos semanas?-Zayn preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, cumplo el 2 de febrero, una semana antes de entrar a la escuela.

Liam sonrió-No te preocupes, vamos a hacer que seas perfecto para tu familia- se estiro- muy bien, voy a montar unos pasos junto a Zayn por haya-le señaló un lugar con espejos-¿Tienes una canción?

Harry negó-La que prefieras.

-Está bien, luego vamos a probar si puedes hacer algunos, puedes mientras calentar con Louis y Niall ¿Esta bien?

Harry asintió, vio a Louis hablar con Niall y a Zayn mirarse por el espejo-¿Liam?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Si quiero un vals con quién sería?-Harry se veía totalmente avergonzado.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres un vals con alguien de nosotros?-Liam preguntó-¿Qué diría tu madre?

-Mi madre sabe que los chicos no me desagradan-le dijo-mi hermana, mis tíos, mi padrastro, mi padre también, ¿Por qué?

Liam lo observó unos momentos-Por nada, si eso es lo que quieres en realidad tú decides con quien-vio a Harry darle una larga mirada a Louis-piénsalo, quizá no quieras un vals, pero ya veremos.

Harry dudoso asintió-Claro.

La siguiente hora Harry aprendió a hacer un movimiento raro con las piernas que Niall le había enseñado, parecía lo suficientemente interesante como para que su madre estuviera contenta, luego el rubio se fue a hablar con Liam y Zayn. Así que solo quedó con Louis, el chico estaba poniendo otra música, cuándo en la bocina sonó una canción diferente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Harry acercándose para que no cambiara la canción.

Louis bufó-No quieres bailar esto, es como la zumba, ¿ubicas Brasil?-Harry asintió-Es como la zumba, pero menos rápida, es más contacto físico, lo bailan en los países latinos de donde Robín, tu padrastro viene.

Harry asintió-¿Me enseñas?-le dijo extendiendo la mano.

Louis casi se ahoga-¿Disculpa?

-Vamos, quiero saber cómo se baila, ¿Cómo se llama?

-Salsa, se llama salsa.

Harry puso sus manos en las caderas-¿Entonces?

-Tengo que poner mis manos en tus caderas para guiarte-le dijo Louis-¿Quieres eso?

-¿Acaso te he estado dando señales de otra cosa?-Harry rodo los ojos.

Louis suspirando se acercó a Harry, eran casi del mismo tamaño, pero era obvio que en unos años más Harry lo superaría por más de una cabeza, puso una mano en su cintura y lo acerco, luego tomo una mano de Harry para dejarla sobre su hombro y entrelazo los dedos con la otra.

-Muy bien, primero hazlo a los lados dos pasitos-lo hizo y Harry lo siguió-luego vuelves uno, vamos a hacer eso un rato.

Harry no era tan malo bailando, pero Louis de todos modos tuvo la necesidad de pegarlo más a su cuerpo, para que no se le fuera el ritmo, era solo eso, lo guio para dar unas vueltas, incluso le enseño otros pasos antes de que alguien detuviera la música.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-Zayn dijo con una sonrisita-pero creo que tenemos la coreografía.

-Claro-Louis le sonrió a Harry.

Harry le regresó la sonrisa antes de darle un apretón en la mano-¿Qué tan raro te pondrías si te pido que bailes con migo un vals?

Louis lo pensó un momento-Es mi trabajo, si eso quieres.

El chico camino hasta con Liam y Niall para verse en el espejo, luego negó-Nah, creo que sería demasiado, frente a tanta gente- se dio la vuelta un poco-sin embargo los dos solos no suena mal.

Liam le dio una palmadita a Harry-Oye vamos a hacer esto de tu baile y luego puedes hablar con Louis de lo que desees.

Sí, pensó Louis, esa sería una buena idea, que hablaran sin que Zayn estuviera a punto de partirse de risa, acercándose a ellos bailando a los lados, mientras tarareaba una canción de salsa.

Idiotas.

*  
Louis lo intentaba, pero en realidad no era sencillo, Harry era de esas personas que tenían un enorme imán, no se daba cuenta de en qué momento estaban ensayando la coreografía de Harry y luego simplemente Harry lo había engatusado para que le enseñara a bailar más salsa, además Harry era bueno aprendiendo, movía las caderas de una manera que no era normal. 

La primera semana fue tan bien que Harry ya tenía en su cabeza la coreografía que bailarían, eso era bueno, solo que ahora pasaban el tiempo perfeccionando unos movimientos.

*

El sábado se supone que todos ensayaban, solo que cuándo Louis llegó solamente estaba Harry esperándolo.

-¿Y los demás?

Harry parecía tan contento que Louis no pudo evitar sonreír-Liam vino hace unos minutos, no puede venir, y Zayn y Niall tienen esta cosa rara de su curso de música.

-¿Somos solo nosotros entonces?-Louis prefería volver a su casa, porque solo con Harry no era una buena idea.

-Sí-Harry se puso de pie-Liam me dejo las llaves, me dijo que te las diera a ti al terminar- se mordió el labio antes de continuar- además, tengo una cosa que quiero que me enseñes.

Louis no pudo contestar antes de que Harry caminara y abriera la puerta, lo siguió en silencio mientras Harry ponía la música.

-Ayer por la noche estaba viendo videos-Harry murmuró- ¿Sabes qué es?

Louis asintió-Bachata.

-¿Sabes bailarla?

Louis se puso nervioso-Un poco-era verdad, sabía un poco, una de las chicas había querido bailar eso porque le parecía sexy, así que todos lo habían aprendido, pero no quería pensar en el gimnasio solo, con ellos dos, bailando algo donde implicara estar tan juntos que sus pechos se juntarían, no, no, no, bueno quizá si quería- ¿quieres que te enseñe?

Harry asintió tan rápido que Louis hubiera reído si no estuviera tan nervioso-Gracias.

Louis tomo su mano y lo acerco-Esta bien, es algo así como la salsa, solo ve más despacio, y levanta un pie, como si movieras la cadera en esa dirección-lo pensó un momento y se puso frente al espejo con Harry al lado-ahora derecha y levantas tu pie derecho-vio a Harry, pero los ojos de Harry estaban en su trasero- mi pierna es la que se mueve, no mi trasero-le informo divertido.

-No puedes pretender que no vea tu trasero-Harry suspiro antes de verlo a la cara-tengo lo básico ven.

Louis tomo su mano de nuevo y lo empujo a bailar, era sencillo en realidad, solo que implicaba muchas miradas a los ojos.

-Vuelta-le dijo a Harry y el chico dio una vuelta, pero Louis lo detuvo y el quedo detrás de Harry, lo tomo por las caderas-así se baila también, muévete como yo.

¿En qué momento se le ocurrió eso?, porque enserio, enserio, enserió, Harry estaba sonriéndole desde el espejo mientras se empujaba hacía atrás. Y Harry podía ser de catorce años, está bien, pero parecía más grande y Louis no era de piedra.

-Vuelta-le murmuró Harry, antes de que Louis se diera cuenta Harry le hizo dar la vuelta, pero ahora él se quedó detrás.

Y eso definitivamente era malo por varias razones, la primera era que Harry era un púberto que tenía una erección, la segunda era que Louis tenía un trasero respingado que se pegaba a la entrepierna de Harry con apenas un movimiento y la tercera y más importante, la erección de Louis se veía por el espejo.

-Hmm-Harry murmuró contra su oído-¿Podrías ser mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Louis sonrió viéndolo por el espejo-¿Y que se supone que harías con migo?

Harry lo pensó un momento-¿Quieres saber?

Movió sus caderas contra Harry antes de contestar-No, ahora solo baila.

No era bueno, definitivamente, porque luego de dos canciones de estar en esa misma posición Louis ya no estaba bailando, estaba moliéndose suavemente contra Harry, mientras el chico le sonreía bobamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas, inclinándose hacia delante para que Louis pudiera sentir su miembro, y era un buen tamaño, y Louis no podía dejar de pensar en que aún no terminaba de desarrollarse, en unos años sería una preciosura.

Sintió los labios contra su cuello y observo a Harry cerrar los ojos para dejarle pequeños besitos-Harold-lo llamó suavemente- ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Viste eso en los videos?

Harry sonrió-Sí, pero no en los videos de baile-Louis sonrió al sentir los rosados labios llegar a su oreja-ya sabes tengo catorce, mi carpeta de porno está bien surtida.

Louis se rio fuerte-Idiota-murmuró cerrando los ojos- ¿Así que ahora sigue que me des una mamada y luego te cojo?-divertido abrió los ojos para ver a Harry quedarse con los ojos abiertos, viendo fijamente a su cuello.

Mierda.

-Hey-le dijo dándose al vuelta-estaba bromeando-se apresuró a decir- ¿Lo sabes no?

Harry ahogo un gemido, Louis nunca lo había visto tan rojo en su vida, aunque teniendo en cuenta que solo tenía una semana de conocerlo no era tan objetivo en ese punto- Lo sé-dijo luego de un tiempo- es que yo sé que me gustan los chicos, pero nunca he hecho nada con ninguno-sonrió- bueno hace unos meses me bese con un amigo del campamento de verano, pero fueron solo besos y…

-Está bien-Louis se alejó, necesitaba recordar que estaba con un chico de catorce años, no con uno de los tipos con los que a veces tenía más que una bebida en los bares de la ciudad, Harry tenía catorce, aunque se viera de casi dieciocho.

-Lo siento-murmuró Harry.

-No importa-dijo Louis, pero ahora necesitaba alejarse de Harry desesperadamente, quizá una ducha fría, en su casa, maldita sea.

-¿Estas enfadado?-Harry dijo bajito.

-Claro que no-Louis dijo tomando sus cosas- escucha, lo dije jugando, pero voy a ser sincero contigo, eres guapo, lindo, tienes un bonito cuerpo…

-Tú también-se apresuró a decir Harry.

-Gracias, pero eres algo joven para mí-sonrió de lado- así que ahora debo ir a mi casa a tener una ducha.

-Espera-Harry lo llamó-¿Cuándo dejo de ser joven para ti?

Louis apretó sus labios-No lo sé, porque no hablamos de eso luego, me tengo que ir.

Salió corriendo del gimnasio y al llegar a su casa se metió al baño, y si se masturbo pensando en los obscenos labios de Harry alrededor de su miembro, nadie tenía que saberlo.

*

El viernes antes de la fiesta de Harry fueron para el último ensayo, Louis intento no quedarse a solas con Harry, porque ahora pensaba todas las noches en lo bonito de sus labios y en esos sonidos que hacía cuando estaba muy cansado luego de la coreografía, eran jadeos, que maldito demonio había hecho jadear y sudar a Harry mientras él estaba a unos metros de distancia.

Bueno, era Liam el que lo había hecho hacer eso, Louis no podía enfadarse con Liam.

-Tomen-Harry les dijo antes de irse ese viernes, les dio a cada uno un pase para su fiesta- quiero que se queden luego de bailar, festejen con migo y todo eso.

Zayn asintió-Genial.

Liam lo examino-Suena bien, gracias.

-Tu hermana ya me había invitado-le dijo Niall regresándole el pase-Gracias.

Harry asintió antes de ver a Louis-¿Te vas a quedar?-Louis no contestó-puedes tener otro pase y llevar a alguien-dijo dándole el pase de Niall- a tu novio o a quien quieras.

Zayn y Niall parecían divertidos, pero Liam en cambio negó en si dirección-Vamos a recoger todo-les dijo a los dos chicos.

Louis espero a que estuvieran más lejos antes de hablar-No voy a llevar a nadie Harold-le dijo regresándole el pase- y no tengo novio, así que deja de poner esa cara.

Harry sonrió tímidamente-¿Hice algo mal?, es que no me has hablado igual desde la vez que te fuiste y…

-No hiciste nada mal-Louis lo tranquilizo- y claro que voy a quedarme en tu fiesta.

-Genial.

Louis lo observo por un momento, pero se dio la vuelta antes de decir cosas estúpidas, tenía dieciocho años, por favor, era muy grande para Harry.

*

-Te ves muy bien-le dijo su madre desde la puerta.

Louis asintió de lado-¿Mama?

-¿Qué pasa cariño?-fue a acomodarle la camisa a Louis-¿No estaban bailando un baile normal? ¿Por qué la camisa?

-El baile es hasta después, Harry nos invitó a la fiesta, no puedo vestirme con lo que voy a bailar-murmuró Louis-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-¿Qué pasa si me gusta alguien pero es muy joven para mí?

-¿Qué tanto?

Louis se mordió el labio-4 años menor.

-¿Te gusta alguien de 14 años?, es casi la edad de tu hermana-Jay le dijo viéndolo de reojo.

-Cumple 15 hoy- Louis se apresuró a decir- y se ve de dieciocho.

Jay le dio una palmadita en la mejilla-Creo que mientras los dos estén a gusto, está bien, ¿Es el chico con el que van a bailar hoy?

Louis asintió-Mamá deberías de verlo, es hermoso-le dijo sin poder contenerse- y tiene rizos, y ojos verdes y unos labios tan rosados…

-¿Tu tipo de chico?

Louis negó-Yo no tengo un tipo de chico.

Jay sonrió de lado-Como quieras, si te gusta y le gustas ¿Porque no?, tres años no es una diferencia tan grande, mientras no lo presiones para nada que él no quiera.

-No, nunca lo haría.

-De todas maneras estas preparado para lo que sea.

Louis ahogo un gemido, vaya que lo estaba, su madre le había dado una plática demasiado explicita sobre el sexo seguro cuando tenía 15 años, aprendió como poner un condón correctamente, que lubricantes usar para que el condón no se viera dañado, además de una serie de cosas que nunca hubiera escuchado, que incluían la experiencia de su madre la primera vez.

-Toma-Jay le dijo dándole las llaves de su coche-hoy es tuyo, no lo dañes por favor-antes de salir se dio la vuelta- y no lleves a ese niño a la parte trasera, a nadie le gusta que su primera vez sea en la parte trasera de un coche, no importa lo genial que se escuche.

-¡Mamá!-dijo avergonzado tapándose la cara

*

Anne Styles era como Harry, solo que en mujer, a Louis casi le da un infarto cuando lo abrazo tan fuerte que tuvo que alejarla un poco, luego se fue porque había como mil cosas que hacer, o al menos eso dijo.

Liam y Zayn estaban a sus lados, viendo en donde podían sentarse, había mucha gente por todos lados, Louis vio varios ojos como los de Harry y hoyuelos parecidos, pero ningunos como los de Harry, quizá solo su mamá y su hermana.

Gemma llego luego de unos minutos con Niall, era muy bonita, él no podía dejar de notarlo, pero era rubia, o al menos eso creía hasta que vio mejor su cabello y se fijó en las raíces.

-Hola-les dijo Gemma- tú debes ser Zayn- le dijo a Zayn sonriendo- cabello negro y guapísimo-le dio la mano-tu Liam-tomo la mano de Liam ahora- músculos de infarto- y tú debes de ser Louis- beso su mejilla- bonito cuerpo, ojos bonitos, cabello precioso y un trasero de campeonato.

Los tres se rieron mientras Niall abrazaba a Gemma por detrás-Me voy a poner celoso.

Gemma le quitó importancia- En realidad estoy usando las palabras que Harry uso.

Louis se puso rojo, gracias a dios Gemma tenía como cientos de personas que saludar luego de ellos, tomo la mano de Niall y el rubio sonriendo fue con ella.

-Ahí esta Harry-Zayn le susurró cerca de su oído.

Louis gimió, era imposible que se alejara de Harry esa noche, no como iba vestido. Era un traje negro, tan pegado a su cuerpo que notaba cada músculo que empezaba a definirse, sus rizos estaban acomodados hacía arriba, sus ojos muy verdes, y sus labios estaban tan tan tan rosados.

Maldita sea y se estaba acercando.

-Me encanta que estén aquí-les dijo quedándose de pie en su mesa- en esta mesa van a sentarse algunos amigos de la escuela- su madre le grito desde lejos- em… voy a verlos luego.

Cuando paso por su lado rozo el brazo de Louis, él casi se desmaya.

Los amigos de Harry eran como Harry, solo que mayores, y hablaban mucho y eran inteligentes y Louis quería que se fueran de su mesa. Harry estuvo platicando con uno en particular, Nick, escuchó que se llamaba, le dejaba su mano sobre la cintura a Harry y le hablaba al oído, ¿Tenía que hacer eso?

Se tragó decir algo porque Niall se había sentado en su mesa luego de que Gemma lo dejara respirar un poco y parecía divertido por la cara de Louis hacía Nick.

A las nueve en punto Harry entro de la mano de su madre y su padre, Louis vio al padrastro de Harry entrar con Gemma, luego bailo un vals con su madre, Louis sintió su pecho muy caliente cuando por la pantalla vio a la madre de Harry decirle que lo amaba y a Harry contestarle que él también la amaba, era lindo, de verdad.

Luego bailo con Gemma y los dos sonreían a todos lados, tenían la simpatía por todos lados, toda la gente los amaba. 

El padre de Harry dijo unas palabras muy bonitas para Harry, luego su padrastro lo hizo también, Louis se sintió tan contento de que Harry viviera con personas que lo querían tanto, era muy bueno. 

Brindaron por Harry, Liam les hizo una señal para que fueran a cambiarse, entraron a los baños y los cuatro se cambiaron con unos pantalones holgados y camisetas verdes con rojo, Harry entro corriendo con su maleta en mano.

-¿No fue muy vergonzoso?

Liam negó-Fue muy bonito, tu familia es grandiosa.

Harry asintió y en el centro de todos se quitó la ropa, luego se inclinó para buscar la ropa que se pondría, Louis tal vez vio por demasiado tiempo su línea de la espalda, tal vez.

Cuándo estuvieron listos, esperaron a que Gemma los presentara, Louis que estaba al final porque era el último en salir, bueno, el último antes que Harry, se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry morderse el labio.

-Lo vas a hacer bien-le dijo tomando su mano.

Harry parecía a punto de vomitar.

-Oye-le dijo acercando su boca al oído de Harry- Si lo haces bien, que va a ser así- le afirmó- puedes tener el regalo de cumpleaños que querías.

Harry parpadeo confundido, luego recordó y asintió-¿Puedo?

-Es tu cumpleaños, tienes 15 años, puedes tener lo que quieras-luego le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

*

El baile fue bueno, Harry solo se equivocó una vez, en lugar de dar un giro dio un salto, pero nadie dijo nada, además Louis termino por dar el salto junto a él, así que parecía un paso, Harry estaba tan feliz, su madre también lo estaba, incluso Gemma le dijo que no sabía que bailaba tan bien.

Cuándo se fueron a cambiar de nuevo Louis sintió una mano colarse por la suya, no le sorprendió ver a Harry sonriéndole.

-¿Puedo tener mi regalo?

-¿En los baños?

Harry lo pensó un momento-Vamos-lo jalo por la mano y salieron corriendo por una puerta, era un jardín bonito, una ventana daba a la fiesta y la música se escuchaba retumbar dentro del salón.

-Feliz cumpleaños-le dijo Louis, ya que no lo había hecho-Ya tienes 15, es genial.

-¿Por qué?

Louis sonrió-Tres años no es escucha tan mal como cuatro años de diferencia.

Harry comprendió y puso una mano sobre la cadera de Louis-Creo que si quiero mi vals ¿Podrías ser tú?

Louis asintió-Me sentiría ofendido si no fuera yo.

Tomo las manos de Harry y las dejo sobre su cuello,   
Harry engancho detrás del cuello de Louis sus dedos, luego Louis puso sus manos en las caderas de Harry, lo acerco hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

-Esto están raro-le dijo a Harry moviéndose de lado a lado, de fondo se oía la canción de You´re beautiful de James Blunt, Louis no podía dejar de notar lo perfecta de la canción-eres muy bonito, para mí-dijo sonriendo.

Harry rodo los ojos-¿Puedo tener lo que quiera?

Louis asintió-Lo que quieras- le susurró suavemente sin dejar de bailar.

-Bien-Harry se acercó a sus labios para dejarlos sobre los de Louis, solo los mantuvo ahí hasta que Louis movió los suyos, haciendo que Harry moviera los suyos al mismo tiempo, se besaron un ratito, hasta que la canción termino, cuando lo hizo Louis movió a Harry para apoyarlo contra la pared donde no se veían.

-Harry…-le susurró besándolo con más ganas, tentativamente paso la lengua por los labios de Harry que al instante los abrió y saco su lengua para juntarla con la de Louis, estaba calientita y sabía un poco a cereza, Louis en verdad se preguntaba ahora si Harry no se ponía un poco de labial en su boca, no era que le importara.

Harry dejo caer las manos del cuello de Louis, las paso por su espalda, Louis dio un respingo cuando las enormes manos le aferraron el trasero con poca delicadeza.

-Cristo-Harry jadeo dejando de besarlo- desde que te vi quería hacer esto, esta cosa que tienes detrás es criminal- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

Louis se perdió en sus ojos verdes y en los labios rosas, que ahora estaban húmedos por los besos y tan hinchados que parecían dos veces más grandes.

-¿Solo eso querías hacer?-Louis beso sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-De hecho desde que mencionaste lo de las mamadas y lo otro…-Harry bajo la voz- he tenido unos días difíciles con mi mano.

Louis se rio levantando la cara al cielo, los labios de Harry se dirigieron ahí de inmediato, lamiéndole contra su nuez de adán.

-Mmm-gimió disfrutando de las ganas de Harry, se veía que era inexperto en tantas cosas, pero eso lo hacía mil veces mejor, Louis siempre fue bueno en enseñar.

Harry se comenzó a mover contra él y a jadear tan pornográficamente que Louis tuvo que alejarlo-Hey bebe-le dijo con cariño alejando su rostro- vamos a que termines con tu fiesta, luego vas a dormir toda la noche y mañana voy a pasar por ti para ir a otro lugar, tengo el coche para mí-bueno técnicamente no, pero Harry no tenía por qué saberlo.

Harry hizo un puchero, pero termino asintiendo-Eso suena bien ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-A donde quieras Harold-Louis le dio un beso antes de tomar su mano para regresar al salón, Harry lo detuvo y Louis lo vio a los ojos.

-Gracias-Harry parpadeo en su dirección, se lamio los labios y sonrió, los hoyuelos se le marcaron, los rizos ya no estaban tan peinados y sus labios parecían más apetecibles que nunca, Louis quería que con esos labios le recorriera el cuerpo, quizá en unos días, y definitivamente no en la parte trasera de su coche.

-Deja de decir gracias cumpleañero-Louis apretó su mano. Cuándo se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry asentir mientras sus ojos brillaban se dio cuenta de algo.

Si tenía un tipo, su tipo era definitivamente Harry Styles, Harry Styles de 15 años, gracias a dios.

*

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
